


Disovery

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance bonding over Altean stuff, Altean lance, Discovering his heritage, Guess what I found in my old docs?, Other, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Team Voltron go to a planet expecting this to be easy, what Coran forgot is that Alteans are allergic to a certain flower on this planet, when Allura feints that was a mistake on his part...but why is Lance feeling sick?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm working on a story- well two stories, and it's taking longer than I thought so I'm posting this to keep you guys entertained until I finish this story.

It started with a mission, an easy straight forward mission, Allura wanted to go to every planet with intelligent life hoping for an alliance.

“Wow.”

Lance breathed in awe, as he looked out at the planet through the lions eyes the screen glowing blue and showing an analysis of the planet, his outcry of awe resulted in Keith drawing in a long breath through his headset, knowing just what was going to come out of the blue paladins mouth.

“Lance.”

And Shiro could _feel_ the headache that came with every argument the two had at every waking moment.

“It reminds you of earth, you said that every time we visit a new planet.” Keith snarked and Shiro could hear Lance give an offended gasp “Oh, I needed a reminder,” He growled “One to tell me, that I need to punch you in the face sometime.”

“Boys.” Shiro started, glaring and knowing fully well they couldn’t see it.

“Keith there’s no reason to argue with Lance, and Lance we need to focus especially now, Coran says there’s some possible resources here that could be valuable to us.” Everyone was silent for a while as they flew in silence, feeling scolded.

Until Shiro spoke “And besides, it doesn’t look anything like Earth, it’s _pink_.”

“That is defiantly some hardcore saturation, is your eyesight getting worse, Lance?” Pidge teased even making Hunk join in “Even the clouds are yellow, if anything it looks like a weird dr suess planet.”

Lance snapped “I didn’t _say_ it looked like earth. Keith was putting words in my mouth, can’t we just get this over with a leave?” He was getting tired of being teased.

Allura suddenly appeared on their screens, nearly scaring the beejebus out of lance.

“I’m afraid we can’t _get this over with_ , right now we are on a diplomatic mission, these things take time.” Lance only grumbled “Alright, the planet is coming in close,”

“Affirmative Paladins, see you on land.”

 

“A-CHOO!”

As soon as Lance stepped outside his lion, he sneezed and rubbed his nose and felt his eyes water, he saw the others land beside him as well as the castle and saw the earths inhabitants began to come towards them.

So it came as no surprise that everyone groaned when Lance was the first one to speak, “I think I’m allergic to your planet, dude.” They looked stunned unsure how to respond to such a weird thing.

 “Lance- you cannot ju- Acho!” Unlike Lance’s foghorn sneeze hers was more dignified.

“Are you okay, Princess?” Keith asked making Lance scowl, oh sure _he_ was over reacting but Allura was treated like a dainty flower, even Allura found this was unneeded as she waved him off, but the others saw that her nose was red and she was looking much worse.

Lance groaned out loud “I didn’t realise that hay fever passed on from planets.”

Allura glanced his way “Hay…Fever? Is it contagious?”

Pidge gave out a breath of air “No, Hay fever is when someone is allergic to the pollen of a plant or tress.”

“So basically I am allergic to Flower gizz.” Lance snickered he had too! But no one else appreciated his humour, “Lance!” Shiro scowled making the boy duck his head.

Allura sneezed again, and unlike Lance she seemed to be embarrassed about the bodily functions she had no control over. The others glanced to one another worriedly, what could they do, go back to the ship? But they really needed the resources.

Allura saw their reactions and stood straighter “I’m fine young Paladins, I doubt that this could get any worse.”

 

“All you’re going to do is sneeze,” Pidge shrugged as she stepped beside Allura in stride “Unless these people take sneezing as an offense. Then you’re screwed.”

“Thanks Pidge, for ever being the group optimist.” Keith scowled and Pidge turned their head with a smirk “You’re welcome.”

Shiro watched as the others squabbled and felt his stomach churn to see Allura sniff and her skin look red and patchy, even Lance looked terrible.

Shiro felt his worry increase, Allura had many times as a child explored other planets and possibly build up her immune system, Lance is a human reacting to an _alien_ planet, put Shiro on edge, if it was normal hay fever this could blow over… but what if the symptoms got worse?

 

Hunk had enough and said loudly over the groups bickering “The quicker we negotiate the quicker we can leave!”

That shut them up.

The Paltorians looked very amused by the whole exchange and instantly Allura felt herself grimace at how blatantly rude they were being.

 “I do Apologise, I am princess Allura of Planet Altea and these are the Paladins of Voltron.” She gestured to the others and felt her face fell when Lance sneezed and had snot dribbling down his nose.  
One of them stepped forward still amused “I am Nanuk, and we were sent by the counsellor to escort you to the council chambers.”

 

They began to descend into the village, and glanced around at the simple lives of aliens tending to their livestock and pedestrians walking through the crowds, they couldn’t help but feel awed, the sky had cream coloured clouds the sun was high in its peak, only mid evening the air was cool but not too cold and there was that feeling of home with each step they took, seeing the aliens work in the fields and children playing and flying leaflike kites in the air.

It was a mixture of life that seemed to be working labour, the use of nature as if they were pre-technology, and then some using a steam machine not shortly after, it was a little jarring but overall not so strange.

Pidge could even admit that the technology they were using looked _advanced_.

It only gave the members of Voltron motivation not to fail, they didn’t want to see a beautiful place like this destroyed by Zarkon and his Galran army, they recalled how little empathy was given to the people living on the Bullmara.

“Welcome Princess, and heroes.” The others felt themselves stop short at the announcement.

Heroes. It was one thing to be actually saving the universe, but another to be acknowledged by it.

The Aliens looked humanoid except for the pale green skin they had an orange markings on their face even the frog eyes looked almost cute, Lance thought to himself.

“If you just follow me to the council, they would love nothing more than to negotiate trading alliances.”

The others followed and listened to the Paltorian speak, as they entered most of the village stopped and looked up, the others did know they probably looked strange in their full paladin army.

“We Paltorians live in harmony with nature and technology, we believe in living in both ways some prefer reading Scorpians text through a book, flicking through the pages some speak and pass on knowledge by words while others catalogue it into data to be read by all ages, and that’s just books compared to everything else!”

Lance pretty much zoned out after that as he was looking around and saw a big Palltorian with muscles that had muscles, and another with a thin dorito shaped body they turned their froggish eyes looking directly at him.

Lance was about to look away until the Palltorian winked, making Lance trip over his feet. Shiro easily caught him “Are you okay?” Lance ducked his head “Yeah.” His face looked flushed and Shiro’s worries increased.

They finally arrived at their destination and saw the council were inside some sort of building that had that high class business aura to it. The structure itself was like a kaleidoscope of fractals most the beams were straight and the whole building looked symmetrical the only things were the large glass windows that reminded Lance of a church but still, it was pretty.

The team stepped inside and saw most of the members sitting on the floor on soft cushions with six more for the members of Voltron.

Allura sat in the center with Shiro to her right and Keith on her left, Hunk and Pidge sat together while Lance sat next to a Palldorian with a allotment of flowers in her hair.

Lance tried not to breathe.

 

“Thank you dear councillors for having us.” Allura started and the head councillor whom the Voltron members guessed, since he had the biggest hat, voiced aloud.

“The pleasure is all ours, we would give anything to help assist Voltron for everything they have done to help not only our planet but the universe.”

“If that’s the case,” Lance started “How about- ow,” He was elbowed sharply by Keith effectively shutting him up.

“You’re Commander gave us a transmission, we’re aware you want trillium D for fuel.” The council members asked while Allura looked unsure “No, um, we have alternate fuel, um it’s more of resources for food and rations, what we have isn’t any longer satisfactory.”

Even Hunk glanced down, even his cooking couldn’t change the fact that space goop was an inevitability.

The council members nodded “We can give enough rations to last 30 years,”

“That would be more than enough.”  
“Of course we also have replicator food.” Lance instantly perked “Oh my god are we in star Tr- A-Achoo!”

The council members frowned but readdressed their attention to Allura, Shiro noticed her breathing was a little loud but decided not to call on it.

“Is this…replicator…perfect,” This the council looked flushed “It does have a few, problems, but we have worked out all the bugs.”

Allura inhaled and Shiro wondered if she was upset with the news, or just tired. While Pidge and Hunk looked ready to get their hands on this replicator.

“I am sure my team would be able to configure the technology to our standards, “

“Of course.”

This meeting was going by smoothly, but not smoothly enough, Lance saw Allura begin to speak with the councillors about other things, equal trades what could the Voltron exchange, their protection, and if so, how long would it take?

Lance was beginning to feel itchy, he began to fidget and Keith was glaring up a storm, Lance began to scratch at his thumb to keep his mind off it.

“And we…we,” Allura took a breath and began over again “We have a direct call every communication and distress signals are received by the castle and we….” The others gasped as Allura fainted backwards. Shiro caught her.

And over the shock no one said a word, all too stunned only Shiro moved “Princess!”

“Is she alright!?” The head council asked but Keith’s eyes pinned them down feeling his suspicions rise wondering if they were being malicious.

Right until Lance began to cough, and he wasn’t stopping.

Keith’s looked his way sharply “Lance-“

“What the hell is going on!?” Pidge yelled standing tall and getting their bayard out ready to electrocute those Paltorians.

They shook their head “We have no idea what is happening,”

“Fetch a medic-“

“No.” Shiro said picking up Allura, Lance who began to breathe again had tears down his face “We’re going back to the castle, apologies council.”

“None should be given, we are sorry, please tell us if they’re okay.”

Shiro gave a sharp nod and saw Keith and Hunk help get Lance up, and they made their way up towards the castle.

“Jesus, I think _I_ might faint.” Lance joked but the sweat pouring down his face and his raggared breathing made the others worry, “Please don’t.” Hunk said, he really didn’t want to carry Lance from here to the castle.

“I really need to sit down,”

“Lance we’re almost there-“

The boy slumped and Keith grunted “Oh for gods sake,” But he sounded strained, they had no idea what was wrong with the two and Shiro could feel the panic growing in his team, they needed to get to the castle.

They _should_ have skipped the meeting when something was up, that way Allura and Lance would be conscious to get into a med freaking bay!

 

Once in the castle, Coran instantly took them in bay, and took blood samples from both Lance and Pidge, Hunk was squeamish about the whole thing but Pidge only shrugged not feeling a thing.  
“What was that for?”

“To compare blood samples to see any irregularities.”

“You didn’t do that before.” Coran turned to Hunk who asked, and spoke as if it was obvious “Before Lance had injuries by an explosion, something I know the cause, while this is a reaction which I know no cause, until I figure out what made both Allura and Lance react this way, I can properly cure them both.” He walked over to the hologram and there was a machine that Coran placed the blood tubes inside.

Shiro and Keith placed both of them in the cryo pods as instructed.

“I think with Allura I might have a guess as to what she could be reacting to, it’s Lance I’m worried about being the first human exposed to an alien planet- I feel as if I should have overseen this sooner. That not all of you would have built up your immune system it was bound to happen to one of you to have a reaction to a planet. Lucky it wasn’t so severe.”

Now Pidge glanced from Shiro to Lance “But it was Shiro who was exposed to alien planets first, wouldn’t he have had a…” Pidge trailed when they looked at Shiro’s galra prosthetic.

Even Shiro suddenly felt self-conscious.

“Ah here we…are?” The others looked at the hologram and saw the blood cells of both Allura and Lance,

“Wait, did you put Alluras in twice?” Coran eyes squinted “Wait just a tick.”

But even so there were some differences between the two, but the pattern and the colour looked the same.

“What is going on?” Even Coran couldn’t believe it, Hunk glanced at Lance and Allura worriedly, who seemed to be sleeping soundly in their cryopods.

 

“How long would it take, I mean I know this is super important, but I just want to know if they’re going to be okay- y’know not that this is not important too.” Hunk babbled Coran nodded “Both were allergic to a plant that is very common on that planet, they’re already being extracted of all traces of pollen and they should be out the pods in half an hour.”

“I…but this… it _is_ lance’s blood, I never noticed before, by these scans this means…Lance is part Altean.”

“WHAT!?” The others flinched when they heard Allura and Lance half leaning out the pods looking shocked.

Hunk glanced Corans way “Half an hour…huh?” Coran flushed “I admit I am not good with time.”

“What’s wrong with my blood now? I’m very quesy so _please_ don’t talk about veins or…?”

Allura interrupted him “Coran how could this be possible, It’s been over 10,000 years, I thought we were the last ones.”

There was a beeping sound and Coran stood straighter and turned to the screen “oh, we have a match, while we were extracting the pollen the computer did a biometric scan and it seems…you’re a direct descendant from an Altean named Sith Mlain.” Lance’s eyes widened “Mlain?”

Pidge hummed looking at the machine with a twinkle in her eyes “That was pretty quick,”

Even Hunk looked impressed “Better than Internet explorer.” Coran spoke over them and Lance listened (for once) with rapid attention.

“It seemed that only three total Alteans managed to migrate elsewhere before Zarkon, one was isolated on an asteroid belt, while another vanished from records and another went to what they described in their last letters an unknown M planet we hadn’t explored yet- oh it appears that unexplored planet was Eath!”

Lance shook his head “Nope. No,-“

“Even if that was the case,” Pidge cut in “How could it be possible, don’t you think that his altean blood (If that’s even what it is) would be watered down by now? it’s been more than ten thousand years by now.”

Coran held up a finger “Well Alteans have been known to have the dominate blood type, regardless it would never fade or as you say, be watered down, Lance altean genes would have lay dorment as we have chameleon like abilities…”

Hunk nudged Lance and said in a deep voice “Yer an Altean, Lance.”

“Hunk not now,” Lance was honestly freaking out which was a contrast to when Keith realised he was a Galra, But he saw Hunks wobbled lip and even Pidge snicker “An Altean- and a thumpin good in-“ Lance hated himself for smiling.

But Coran continued as if the others hadn’t spoken addressing Shiro and Allura “Since he was exposed to humans he would have resembled them for the rest of his life, even his siblings may be part Altean as well.”

“But if Lance was exposed to his true lineage would that mean his genes would react?” Coran nodded “Yes, he would be coming of age and such a drastic change could be harmful, good thing we caught this now or Lance would have woken up with severe pains and nausua.”

“What?” Lance tuned back in looking alarmed Allura glanced his way still looking a little stunned herself “Nothing a cryopod won’t fix.”

Shiro glanced at the others and knew they were taking this well. A little too well. Pidge snickered “So Lance is going through Altean puberty-“

“I resent that- I’ve already gone through it!” Keith snickered “Have you, your voice is sounding a little _high_.” Lance growled raising his fist until Hunk held him back “What does Lance have to do, so y’know he wouldn’t get hurt from his puberty-“

“Not you too hunk!” Lance cried out Coran smiled “Nothing much, I’ll tell him when it comes down to it.”

At least Coran was merciful to keep it private.

 

Coran glanced at the screen and fiddled with his moustache, “I never realised that Alteans migrated to earth, if we can find other planets this could mean we might not be the last ones out there…” Now Coran was just plain rambling on, and Lance was finally coming down from his panic.

He wasn’t that different, not really…he outstretched his hand to fiddle with the screen until Keith smacked his hand away “Lance you should be paying attention,”

Lance blinked “Sorry, it’s just- can you blame me? I’m bored.” Pidge gaped “Bored? How can you be bored You’re a freakin Altean!?”

Lance held up a finger “Okay, saying I am suddenly something doesn’t change anything- it's like that horoscope fiasco or when they said Pluto wasn’t a planet, they thought it was a big deal but it didn’t really affect them.”

“…But this _is_ affecting you!” Pidge was looking pretty upset.

 Allura eyes narrowed “Lance…” She directed at him “Pidge is right, as the last Alteans you have a duty to continue our way of life, to prove to Zarkon that he didn’t destroy us.”

 

Lance blinked “Um, what?”

“First,” Coran began “Is Religion, then Politics, don’t worry I’ll keep it brief, art, music literature-”

“Wait- why do I suddenly have to-”

“Of course we won’t overwhelm you, you still have Paladin duties to attend to,”

 

Lance eyes were going wide “Princess I don’t think-”

“Please Lance,” Allura spoke taking his hands into hers and he stood rigid his eyes growing to the size of saucers “You’re the only family we have left, I would really like to share this with you.” Lance swallowed and couldn’t help but look at Alluras hopeful eyes and Corans beaming smile.

 

He inhaled slowly feeling his chest constrict, that was the first time Allura looked at him like that, he admitted he kinda liked it. And truthfully he missed his own family maybe this could help him?

 

 “Okay, but don't expect too much out of me.”

Both Allura and Coran looked excited even the members of Voltron smiled, Lance smiled back unsure if this was a good idea or not. Honestly knowing lance was Altean didn’t affect anyone because he didn’t _look_ like an Altean.

Yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this sitting in my folders and had no idea how to continue it, maybe I should introduce Lotor and Oriande (How to remember the Altean Alchemy planet think of Ariana Grande it's like her fusion name) I don't know maybe ship Lotor with both Lance and Allura I sure do love my poly ships *Shrugs* who knows

  
Lance regretted agreeing as soon as they began these lessons, first they were talking about science. Allura and Coran spoke in depth about how they first started their scientific adventure, they learned about space through other life forms coming to their planet, and unlike earth that destroyed the library of alexeandria. The alteans recorded and documented all their findings, they were able to advance.  
They spoke about the Voltron project, how the wormholes were made and how the quintessence could assist them with this expedition. Lance tried very hard not to fall asleep…tried.  
Until they began to talk about data pads. He shot up. “Wow, that is just like star trek,”  
“What is this now?” Coran asked and Lance took in a breath “It’s a tv show back on earth about explorers traveling space to see new planets and-“  
“Lance, that does sound very exciting, but in these lessons we are only to discuss Altean culture.” Lance smile fell and felt something…odd, he couldn’t describe the sensation but something told him he wasn’t happy with this situation.  
But deciding since its first lesson the feeling would go away.“Okay.” Even Coran glanced at Allura then pulled himself straighter starting over. “Okay, the wormhole we used as a shortcut because as you know the universe is, well enormous and not just a skip and a jump away no it’s miles upon miles upon miles...”

Lance began to zone out. But then watched as Allura and Coran bantered and thought on how they were as teachers, you know when you had that layed back teacher who would let you watch movies or pick whatever subject you wanted to write, and then you had those strict teachers who were practically suffocating and would rather yell at the students than teach?  
Imagine putting them in the same room. And Lance being the only student, it was basically giving him whiplash. “Lets have a break.” Coran said seeing how Lance was looking tired, and the boy was beyond relief until Allura spoke up.  
“nonsense he can learn a few more-“  
“Princess, if we overload him with too much he won’t remember any of it.”  
Allura pursed her lips and lance really hoped she would give. “One more and then we’re done for today.”

Lance really wanted to cry.  
And more days passed and more lessons were given, Lance actually felt proud to learn a few things he actually knew how to use some of the technology on the ship, you should’ve saw Keiths face when Lance was chilling in the pool.

“When we travelled space we realised that we had no idea what the other lifeforms were saying, so Alieander the 7th invented a translator, so when something speaks their language and we speak ours we can still understand one another.”  
Lance perked up “Oh a guy on earth invented something like that- it’s still in development, someone would speak French and a guy who only understands English would understand.”  
Coran paused “What is French?” Lance frowned “Um, my names is-“ Lance scowled he only sounded French then started again “Well, I can only do the accent but imagine you have no idea what I’m saying.”  
Allura sighed and both Lance and Coran flinched, knowing they were totally of topic. “Lets end this for today, Lance you are excused.” Lance stood up “um…thanks.” And he instantly stepped out to see Shiro and Pidge see him,  
“Hey Lance we’re doing some training you in?”  
“Are you kidding me?”  
“What was that?”   
“Sure, I’m in!” Lance followed but felt he wasn’t going to be very productive, he was already tired.

“…So this Diety-“  
“Altena.” Allura said helpfully, well it was supposed to be helpful but it sounded patronising and made Lance’s eye twitch. “Yes that one, does her religion believe in reincarnation?” Coran nodded while Allura opened her mouth to rebuff it.  
“Actually there has been some…theories that some Alteans had been seen on old photos from thousands of years ago, had the same exact looks and this wasn’t some lucky genes being passed down, it was their actual doppelgangers.  
There’s even one that looks like Allura.”  
“Coran we don’t have to-“  
A hologram flickered in front of them of an old purplish picture and Lance saw it did look like Allura but with some wrinkles and a beauty mark on her left cheek but it was an uncanny likeness.  
“Okay, what about Altena herself, what was she supposed to look like?” Lance asked asking getting interested, Allura brightened up. “They say that she appears as a white lion in our peoples dreams, usually with a message.”   
“Most Alteans had vanished believing to follow a quest given by the great Altena, but some were just crazy.” Lance chuckled “That sounds just like some people on earth.”  
Allura pursed her lips “Yes but unlike those on, earth, Altena is very much real.” Lance pressed his lips together and decided not to say a word.

“And she just says, unlike earth Altena is real!” Lance scowls giving a few jabs pidge’s way, and she ducked everyone, and punched him in the face.  
“Fu- the face?- Pidge my bro!?” Pidge grimaced “Sorry, ah!” She was jabbed in the stomach then grabbed her arm about to flip her over, until she bent back moving her footing then twisted sideways pushing Lance down, and they both looked like they were stuck in some form of angry twister.  
“That sounds pretty harsh, about the whole Altena thing, I mean but they seem to really believe it.” Lance scowled “Yeah I know, and I get it. But it’s the fact that she won’t even let me talk about stuff from home I mean…theres so many stuff in common-“  
“If you guys can talk, you’re not working properly.” Shiro said.  
Both shocked Pidge and Lance struck each other in the face effectively knocking each other out.

“Lance we plan to remove the translator on you. It’s time we learn Altean.” Lance blinked “What?” Lance couldn’t learn a new language on top of sparring and Voltron. He only tried this to make at least someone proud of him, but he felt that if he does so he might become a disappointment in another subject.  
“Can we take a break?”  
“No. We are turning it off now-“  
“Wha- wait!”

And everything was silent.  
Lance inhaled sharply when Allura began to speak, it had the same soft melody but Lance had no idea what she was saying.  
Lance looked at the two, he wasn’t sure how he could communicate to them this way.  
But when Allura began to speak slowly and repetitive Lance suddenly felt something stir like his mind just clicked.  
He still couldn’t understand, but he had the feeling he knew what she was saying.

She was greeting him in Altean.  
Lance nodded he had a feeling she spoke her name and her status, and she smiled then repeated the words but where her name should be being a blank.  
Lance had a feeling he was supposed to repeat, he did and completely butchered the accent and knew that maybe a mix of his Spanish was sifting through but by their encouraging smiles he knew he was doing it right.

The praise seemed to boost his confidence, besides Voltron Lance knew this was the one thing he could do right.  
He found himself walking the halls through the equivalent of an Altean dictionary and began to read out the words and vowels before string together sentences, it wasn’t as hard as learning English for the first time.  
But they kept it off all the time, and Lance began to struggle the others noticed that Lance was looking more tired, he wasn’t as expressionate as before.  
He was still the same but just less…Lance.

His lessons left him so drained he was practically sleep walking, and when he bumped into Keith and apologised, in Spanish.  
The boy paused a little stunned  
“Did you just speak spanish?”  
Lance blinked not even noticing, and completely forgot about the translating being on mute on him.  
“Oh yeah, sorry I forgot.” Keith pursed his lips “Well don’t forget to speak english when we’re forming Voltron, otherwise we’d have no idea what you’re saying.” Keith gave that soft smile but Lance never knew when Keith was joking it passed over his head usually, and when Keith walked away Lance watched feeling his chest constrict.  
“...Nothing I do is good enough, is it?”

Lance was improving and would usually begin his lessons in Altean, Allura seemed to be more proud each lesson, He felt that after everything Allura went through giving this back was helping her and it felt like it was bringing them together.

Except the closer they became the more over heated arguments over old Altean politics or even sports or trends, the less he saw Allura… in that way.  
Not that the feelings stopped but that the feeling turned into something else, and Allura reminded him so much of his older sister.  
This made him even more homesick.

“Lance? Are you listening,” Speaking of he wondered how she and her girlfriend was doing, going to Burma last time he remembered. Or had they already been?  
“Lance…?” How long was here? How long had it been since he was last on earth!  
“Lance.”  
What was his sisters girlfriends name?  
His brows furrowed, what was his sisters name?”

“Lance!” Allura snapped making him flinch and looking up to see Coran and Allura looking disappointed he could feel his breath catch. “Don’t you understand? Quiznick, you are our only chance to continue the Altean legacy to make sure the memory lives on, and your sitting here daydreaming.” When Allura was set on something she sure was passionate, Lance shook his head.  
“I know,” he spoke in his earth tongue “I understand how important-”  
“Altean Lance, you don’t speak your earth nuances here.”

He felt his blood run cold  
“Now if we can continue the lesson, Alteans can change form but not shift smaller than the mass they have-”  
Lance stood up halting both instantly, he turned around feeling cold and practically sprinted to the door. His eyes were burning and he couldn’t breathe, He needed some space, he needed blue- she was the closest thing to home he had,

“Lance-” Lance almost collided with Shiro but took a step back,  
“Sorry, Shiro I’ve got to-” His lip began to tremble so much he almost stuttered  
“Lance what's wrong?”   
Oh his, oh god, oh god.  
He took a breath trying to play it cool “It’s fine, nothing serious, Just Allura she,”  
No he couldn't blame Allura it wasn’t her fault,  
“No nevermind just stressed out and I-” He couldn’t hold it in,’ His face pulled into an ugly grimace and he caved covering his face with his hands, he barely heard Shiro move wrapping his arms around him,

Lance was too focused on not sobbing than to feel mortified.  
“Lance! You better apologise to...what's happened,” That was Coran. “Nothing,” Lance easily leaned away from Shiro already missing the contact,  
“I just needed a break that's all.” He moved away needing to get to Blue, “Hold on,” Shiro took Lances arm then directed his glare to Coran.  
“What is going on?”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on s5 Episode 6. When they visited oriande I half expected Lance to have altean markings, this is the last chapter I found in my documents, then I'm going to do a 'prompt' fic that has all my chapter ideas but no fleshed out stories. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as it will be the last.
> 
> Since I have the thought of re writing season 7/8 to what I thought the direction of voltron would be going, like adam being alive and he and Shiro have tension, Keith and Lance being weird and seeing themselves reflected in adam and shiro. and finding out that Alteans had a disease and lotor wasn't using them as batteries but trying to SAVE them instead,   
> but just like fea stray knight I don't want it to be a waste of my time. let me know what you guys think

  
They were all in the common room, Lance who had calmed down enough now realised that his outburst was a bit embarrassing.

Shiro was the only one standing and he looked murderous at both Allura and Coran, while everyone else looked both confused and peeved that their afternoon was disrupted.

"...I have never expected it would come to this- I knew these lessons were a bad idea." Shiro started looking beyond put out and guilty.

Allura gaped "What? No- Lance has been fine with the other lessons, today was just..." She looked over at Lance and the boy ducked into his hoodie. Even the others were looking at him, it wasn't a big deal. He needed a break.

"Lance was obviously upset, just because he was fine before doesn't mean this extracurricular studies wasn't a bad idea. I mean, we all do things in our spare time I thought this was a good outlet for him." Shiro was talking as if he wasn't even there.

"But if his only form of escape his causing anxiety maybe you guys should stop."

Allura levelled her glare at him "Shiro, I know you mean well. But we've been working with Lance for a while we would know his limits."

Shiro without missing a beat looked her dead in the eye "Then why was he crying?"

There was that gay sass, Allura's mouth shut with a click while the rest of the paladins opened up laughing "Dude you cried?"

Lance wanted to not say anything but stood up taking a long breath "I forgot my sisters name." He said and that shut everyone up, he shrugged "It's just, it's been a while and their anniversary came up but I...forgot- the dates how long we've been here, their birthdays. I am trying to remember all the lessons of Altea but in exchange I'm losing everything of earth- I was human first and the fact that I can't talk about earth customs with you guys that it's altea only- that set me off."

No one spoke and Lance felt awkward for exploding, but honestly he knew it wasn't their fault deep down and that he should keep trying harder. But at this moment he was tired and embarrassed and would rather go to sleep.

Now Pidge spoke "You know what's stuipid, leaving Lance will all this altean stuff when I was the first one who wanted to learn the language along with Galran." Here she glared at Keith who scowled "Hey I'm learning too- if I teach you know it'll be the blind leading the blind."

"All I'm saying is, we all have our own customs, I'm Italian, Shiro is japanese and Keith is texan- which is a planet within itself." Keith was nodding then paused "Hey!"

Shiro nodded "I don't see why Lance has private lessons when all of use would like to learn about altea, and share our own earth stories as well."

 

Coran nodded "I was interested in earth customs, I thought humans were primitive but in our time earth was only a floating rock, look at you now! I do wonder about the advancements."

ugh science, they were going to talk about science while they were talking Shiro sat next to him, his shoulder brushing his "You okay?"

Lance nodded, honestly he was too tired to say and a bit miffed that he couldn't do any of this himself but "I appreciate it Shiro, but next time can you let me handle it? I mean I wasn't the best right there but-"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just care for my team mates and I thought the worst." Lance nodded "It's cool, but I can take care of my own problems." Shiro was giving him an odd look and Lance had no idea how to decipher it.  
"What?"  
"Nothing you just, remind me of myself at times." Now that snapped Lance out of it "What?"

If anything he always thought it was Keith who Shiro imprinted on, since they were always joined at the hip. Shiro leaned back "I was always proud and never asked for help, but we're a team now, you can trust us to take some of the load off." Lance frowned "But I was the leg of Voltron, I'm supposed to keep you guys standing."

"That's what handstands are for."

Lance was so caught of guard by the joke he forgot to laugh, he could only stare dumbly and Shiro's grin grew until his eyes flashed to the others arguing over something "Hold on." Shiro moved over and Lance could only stare, if this was how his lessons would go...he wouldn't mind the company.

 

...On second thought, he hated them more now. Keith kept butting heads with Allura over Galra politics "The Galra are murderous-"

"Look, we don't call all germans Nazi's or Russians derranged cossacks sometimes the planet is victim of it's own tryant!" Keith yelled out and Lance was impressed at how fast he clapped back, but.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Allura cried out waving her hands in the hair, because of this the classes were split, science with hunk Pidge and Coran that both Keith and Lance were failing, then history which Keith inturupted. At least Language Lance was ahead of eveeryone at something but Pidge was catching up. But Keith left to train with the galra and Lance was still ever so salty about it. But Keith was still there in spirit or a hologram video to stay in on the lessons. It was actually a lot of fun.  
But everything changed when the Galra attacked.

Well one Galra- prince Lotor. That is asking for safety regardless of all the bullshit he put them through. But oh now, he knows so much about Alteans because his mother was Altean and Allura was smitten.

Everything Lotor said and did just rubbed Lance up the wrong way, the guy was hiding something he knew when something was lying he had three siblings for gods sake.

So when Lotor gave the team his idea on an expedition to an altea treasure planet called Oriande of course Allura said yes.

 

Lance. Was. Pissed.

And he had a right to be, Lotor said to go into the white lion. And get blown to smotherines in the process!

Oh no he only tells them last minute only speical choosen snowflakes were allowed through.

If that didn't sound fake, Lance had no clue what was.

Once they docked back to the ship, Lance was ready to give him a piece of his mind.

They walked through the sliding doors all piling forward rightfully pissed then paused.

What was that on Lotor's face?

"Dude, your face is glowing." Hunk said taking of his helmet to get a better look, Lotor's eyes moved down as he raised a hand to trace the purple marks.

 

"The choosen, only alteans who are worthy are allowed to enter the white lion."

Lance scowled, typical, he thought.

"Why doesn't Coran have any marks?" The elder altean scowled and battered Shiro's hands away, there clearly was a reason why his marks weren't glowing.

"That sucks Coran." Lance said, at least Lotor could go alone. That'd be one less breathing space.

Lotor gestured forward "It appears it's not only me."

He was pointing at Allura, everyone turned and she looked confused with on helmet under one arm.

Her marks were glowing too.

Lance took off his own helmet, this was so unfair. Not only did Allura have goo goo eyes for Lotor, they were a match made in glowing face marks.

This totally blows.

"That means Allura and I can go..." He unexpectantly trailed off and Lance glanced up to see what he missed.

Everyone was looking at him.

"What?" He asked, creeped out "What have I done now?" He glanced around maybe they were looking around him.

"Lance look down at your helmet." Pidge said sounding spooked, Lance frowned. What was his helmet doing?

He looked down at the visor and gasped.

There on his face was two glowing cerulean blue marks.

 

Okay that fully cemented that he was altea, these weren't permanent though were they?

"I-Is anyone else feeling light headed?" He asked adjusting his color, Coran ever helpful chimed in.

"Why yes, the castle's main system is shutting down and oxygen levels are decreasing rapidly, Allura, Lotor if you are going to do anything now is the time."

Allura looked at Lotor determined "Very well, we'll both-"

"Hey I'm going too buddy." Lance butted in, this was great! If anything good came from this he can cock block Lotor.

"My face is glowing just like yours, so I'm going too." Allura did look a bit put out but sighed.

"Maybe more would be better, in case anything happens." Lance smirked "Beam us down, scotty. Along with a basket coz we're having a picnic." Lance strutted past them, Lotor looked at the others beyond confused.

"Don't look at us, we don't even know."

 

The three moved to hoverboards and Lance tightened his helmet back over his suit.

Both Allura and Lotor seemed flawless as if this was another typical Altean adventure.

Lance was acting like a duck to quicksand. Graceless and pathetic.

They shot out of the ship and manoeuvred around the debray from past destroyed ships.  
Lance was silently screaming to himself, he was altean- officially. It wasn't a mistake by faulty altean machinery or a fun past time to pretend. He really was an alien.

As soon as Keith came back from his mission with the blades, Lance was going to apologise.

Suddenly the white lion appeared and Lance was brought from his thoughts, it floated admist the storm of the white hole.

They were going to die!

The lion opened it's mouth and Lance felt terror through his body, both Lotor and Allura were still going so he kept going too, the mouth was opening wider.

He had the stray thought of neverending story.

Atreyu was a warrior who had to prove his bravery and worth to statues and if they felt he wasn't they would vaporize him.

Please don't vaporize me!

He chanted over and over again, they got closer to the light and it shone brighter, shit they were going to do.

He actually started screaming at one point and then.

Sky.

 

A beautiful pink and purple sky greeted his eyes, it actually hurt after the bright light. He watched as Allura and Lotor floated down with grace, while Lance flapped like a pidgeon and landed stupidly.

Lotor had the nerve to laugh, well chuckle but it still hurt. Lance's pride that is.

Allura only rolled her eyes, and continued forward "I think it's up the mountain, we'll have to climb."

Now Lance straightened up glancing up at the mountain. "Why couldn't we land up there, then?"

Both Allura and Lotor reained silent and he raised an eyebrow.

Not so graceful now, huh.

 

After the two looked embarressed Allura took a breath "We don't have time," She started to go near the wall and Lance had to sigh.

"Let's begin the climb." As they started climbing there was something Lance was confused about.

The arrangement.

Why was he staring at Lotor's ass? Ugh how big was this mountain then he realised the more they climbed up the more he realised that Lotor was staring up at Alluras-

"-How big is this mountain!?" Lance yelped

Allura laughed, completely oblivious "Don't be such a child Lance, it's not that big of a climb."

That's not what I'm worried about, he thought.

 

And now Lotor was rattling on and on about his childhood and how he wanted to be an explorer.

Oh woo is little galra princey boy. Although Lance was the same as a kid, he aspired to be a fighter pilot.

Until suddenly he coughed when dirt scuffed of Lotor's feet and landed in Lance's face.

God Damn him.

 

When they finally got to the top, Lance was ready to keel over. He saw Allura help Lotor up and Lance flopped over the mountain and rolled onto his back.

He was dying, just leave him here to die.

"No you are not, the entrance is just up there." Allura kicked his leg lightly.

Did he say that outloud?

Both Allura and Lotor were talking while Lance got his bearings, before he could stand however Lotor's smooth drawl spoke over him.

"If you want, you could stay out here until our return-"

"-Do not finish that sentence." Lance growled and sat up, he paused caught of guard when a purple hand moved to help him up.

he glared at the hand then stood up, brushing past the ex prince.

 

When they walked down the pathway towards the entrance did he gape "Okay, we found treasure planet, now what?" He leaned over Allura's shoulder to look at their treasure map.

She ducked away scowling "We'll see in a moment, just let me..." She looked perplexed and before Lotor could say anything like, here let me help.

She looked up sharply and strode towards the door, in the centre was a hole. She placed the map upon it and it slotted into place the door accepted the map and clicked sideways into a straingle and slid open.

But the door took the small map key-thing, they had to move forward as there was no way of getting that back.

They stepped inside and the door shut behind them.

Lance took a step back raising his hand and almost latched onto Allura as he would Hunk then thought better of it, he straightened up and sniffed like it didn’t happen.  
Lotor glanced at Allura with a soft smile “After you,” She smiled back and stepped using her wrist torch to light the way.

  
Allura nodded then began to walk ahead of them. The truth was Allura was the strongest and the only full blooded Altean if any trials intervined she would probably be the only one to be allowed passage.

Lance and Lotor felt like little half pints tagging along. Lance knew what was expected of him, but being on the trip was a gift within itself. Until a hand latched around his he nearly jumped in fright.

"Need I warn you Paladin, both Allura and I have many questions that need answered here. Don't cause unnecessary trouble."

Lotor let him go and continued to walk after Allura. Lance balked then ran to catch up before he could yell at Lotor, Allura spoke.

"Lance don't fall behind."  
He shut his mouth, instead he pulled a face behind Lotor's back and was startled when the prince spoke.  
"I know what you're doing Paladin."

Does he have eyes in the back of his head!?

Lance looked away and realised there were tons of altean warriors lined up side by side above them.  
He realised they were all woman.  
They entered a hexagonal room that had three Alteans standing on each door.

Until suddenly as they stepped inside all the doors shut as the statues jerked into movement.

Lance felt like screaming, both Allura and Lotor were activating their weapons and so did Lance.

They statues oved as one and pointed their spears, they eyes, Lance thought, felt as if they were staring right at him.

"You are not worthy!" they spoke in usion.

 

Allura and Lotor ran towards their statues while Lance stayed still and shot from a distance, it wasn't until it got closer did he avoid it and the Statue crashed into the wall.

Lance tumbled out the way and groaned when it moved from the rubble and focused it's marble glare at him.

It kept happening where he tried to shoot at it then barely evaded it. There was so much time where he could run and evade, until he was corner and trapped.

He panicked and heard Allura's frantic scream "Lance!"

He cried out, his bayard flashing white and lengthened into a sword he almost he swung but the statue paused looking at the sword. Then it took a step back and disintergrated into dust.

He was panting heavily and heard Allura and Lotor run towards him "Lance are you okay...?" Allura trailed when she saw the sword he had.

"That is an altean broadsword." Surprised Lance looked at it too, whoa.

It was red and looked way more practical than keiths, Lance felt himself beaming. What until he shows Keith his badass sword!

"That's all very impressive but how do we get out?" Lotor asked and Allura furrowed her brow.

"There were three statues and three doors, two are open." Lance pressed his lips together.

"Take one and maybe double back?"

Allura shook her head "It's better to split up, I'll go with Lotor-"

"No!" Lance said and both stared at him, until he swallowed "Allura you're the only proper altean here, we need answers to fix our ship- you heard those statue ladys saying we weren't worthy they might have meant us."

Lotor glared "That seems a bit of a stretch," Lance shrugged "Better safe than sorry, if either of us go with Allura we'll only slow her down."

Lance knew if he said he should go with Allura she would shut him down out of principle.

Allura nodded "That does seem possible," She glanced at Lotor and her eyes softened with worry.

"Keep him safe." Lance blinked when Lotor nodded "I will."

...Since when did he need babysitting?

 

They began to ove through the doors, Allura walking through the centre one. It wasn't until after they passed through did the third door crack open.

 

The halway was dark and only illuminated by blue lights. Lance was jittery with nerves already, first statues, what next.

"Look out!"

Lotor pushed him out the way of an incoming saw, Lance yelped then ducked from another one.

"Run!" Lotor yelled, and Lance moved blindly.

Run where!?

Each step they took more saws and now battle axes appeared until suddenly Lance fell against a wall.

"shit- Ah!" The wall moved and Lance was spun into another room barely hearing Lotor yelling his name.

Lance jumped once it stopped waiting for something else to appear but paused when he saw a wide expansion room, with a soft blue sky and a floor of nothing.

Lance stepped forward feeling as if he was walking on air.

He called out "Hello, Allura- Lotor!" Something called back, but it wasn't the call of an altean princess or an ex galran prince.

It was the growl of a lion.

Lance turned around and almost screamed, right there was a huge lion prowling towards him. Lance took a step back "N-Nice kitty-"

it took a step then another until it was running towards him. Lance leapt out the way when it swiped with it's paw, then pounced. He could only evade it for so long his hand moved to his bayard his instincts telling him to shoot, to survive.

Then he thought of the lion at the entrance how it attacked until the ones who were worthy were allowed to enter by trusting that they wont die.

Lance could feel his heart race as terror struck his core he saw the lion getting closer he clenched his fists and shut his eyes as the lions all mighty roar enveloped him.

Then nothing, he was floating amidst the stars a mixture of red and blues he looked around jaggedly as if he was moving in molasses. He felt so calm here, safe…  
You are not ready.  
A voice spoke. And Lance could only gaze up at the cluster of stars, he saw a figure floating above him and gasped, was that Allura?   
Wait what did the voice mean he was not ready?  
Your quest wont be in vain, take this as a gift maybe it would be of use to you.

The stars burned brighter and Lance felt as if he was being swallowed up then he awoke outside the palace gasping for breath Lotor and Allura were already waiting for him. How long was he in there for?  
Although Allura looked urgent and grabbed his arm.  
“Come on- we don’t have much time.”  
Allura and the others followed after her. They had to make it back to the castle.

The day was saved and the others cheered for Allura, Pidge nudged her elbow "I knew you could do it, these too were hopeless from the start." Allura flushed "Thank you." She brushed a stray hair  
“It appears we both failed.” Lotor admitted with a bittersweet smile, aimed at Lance. Who Lance realised Lotor was pretty bitter about Allura but still admired her to not be an ass about it.  
lance did a double take “What? No I didn’t fail.”  
Now the others were looking at him “Lamce now isn’t the time to pretend-” Pidge started, looking irritated  
“No Really, the voices said I wasnt ready but they gave me something…”   
“Thats believable.”  
“No really, I let the white lion attack me and then I was in spcae and allura I saw you floating up there with the stars.”  
“Lance for gods sake-”  
Pidge was looking annoyed but allura gasped stopping her short “So you did see it.” She breathed in awe and Lance stood straighter gaining confidence.  
“Yeah, I don’t know what they gave me, but it was something.”  
Now Lotor looked unimpressed "Something? Compared to the knoledge that Allura has what is it that you have learned."  
Lance scowled "Look just because you're jelous you tripped at the finish line doesn't mean you take it out on me-"  
"-I am more worthy than you!" Lotor exploded, and the others back away at his outrage even Lance blinked in confusion.  
"I don't understand how a human, a half breed could best me, you are no equel of mine and yet you have bested me- In the galra arena I knew wit and strength were key factors in survival but this!" He gestured at Lance.  
"Is nothing short of a cruel joke."  
Lance fumed, "A joke? At least I'm not acting like some stuck up spoiled brat that didn't get his favourite toy for christmas." Lance stood in his face "You forget Lotor, that unlike you I had no idea I was Altean- I didn't ask for it. Unlike you, you are so focused on trying to be Altean and magically turn into a better person from some agical white lion." Lance snarled towering over him now, he had no idea and did not realise it yet.  
"But you know what? The lion saw that you were a prat, you can't erase every bad thing you've done and pretend to be a nice guy you have to make an effort to change wether you like it or not. YOU are a galra and I am a human, so fucking what? It's not the altean part that makes us worthy! its the chooses we make!"   
He stopped for breath panting and the others cleared their throats and Lance levelled their glare at them, wait were they- was Pidge smaller than usual.  
Lance glanced down confused and saw a grew a couple of feet.  
He shapeshifted.  
Allura clearly shaken finally readjusted herself.   
"I now see what they gave Lance."


End file.
